


uh oh

by homotravis



Category: Deez nuts - Fandom
Genre: Other, whore :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homotravis/pseuds/homotravis
Summary: UH OH WHO LET TRAVIS HAVE AN AO3 ACCOUNT 😕
Relationships: deez/nuts
Comments: 3





	uh oh

i’m on the funny fanfiction website what will i do uh oh??? also wtfs a homestuck skin lmao isn’t that called lockdown ?

**Author's Note:**

> ty all for 69k reads so glad muah ty besties muah i’m gay muah


End file.
